


Проблема и ее решение

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Series: Bananas Series [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gags, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Teasing, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Дженсен совершенно не умел молчать во время секса.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Bananas Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939243
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Проблема и ее решение

Проблема Кугара заключалась не в том, что он любил отсасывать. И даже не в том, что на протяжении последних лет он отсасывал исключительно Дженсену. Первое Кугар принял как часть себя задолго до вступления в армию, а второе и вовсе считал удачей. Проблема крылась в том, что Дженсен совершенно не умел держать язык за зубами во время секса. Помимо вполне объяснимых и даже ожидаемых в такой ситуации стонов и всхлипов он начинал неконтролируемо выкрикивать буквально все, что в голову взбредет, обычно в виде оборванных фраз, мало сочетающихся друг с другом. 

Однажды Кугар едва не подавился, услышав у себя над головой срывающийся от возбуждения голос: «Ты горяч, как полностью очищенный банан». Сам Дженсен, кажется, даже не заметил, что сказал. Так и стоял, непонимающе хлопая глазами, пока Кугар смеялся, уткнувшись лбом ему в бедро. То, насколько у Дженсена сносило крышу, когда они занимались сексом, льстило самолюбию ничуть не меньше, чем меткий выстрел, произведенный с почти невозможной позиции. В последнее время Кугар замечал, что даже удовольствие от собственного оргазма меркло по сравнению с возможностью довести Дженсена до исступления, а потом наслаждаться его охрипшим от крика голосом.

Все бы ничего, но на базе это могло дорого обойтись им обоим. Не ждать же редких увольнительных, чтобы побыть вдвоем, когда в выделенном для Лузеров доме нет недостатка в комнатах и кроватях. Тем более, что в большинстве случаев проблема легко решалась. Когда они трахались или ласкали друг друга руками, то оба предпочитали находиться лицом к лицу, что позволяло Кугару вовремя заткнуть Дженсена поцелуем. Но для полноценного секса требовалось куда больше времени, чем на то, чтобы опуститься на колени и отсосать. Кроме того, Кугар не собирался отказывать себе в удовольствии хоть иногда брать в рот еще мягкий член и чувствовать, как он твердеет прямо на языке. В такие моменты на лице Дженсена, когда он смотрел сверху вниз, появлялось особое, ни с чем не сравнимое обожание. Ради одного этого взгляда можно было вытерпеть бросок под дождем сквозь джунгли или под палящем солнцем в пустыне. 

Однако проблема требовала срочного решения. Следующая увольнительная маячила где-то в отдаленном будущем, а Дженсен увлеченно отсасывал банану уже сейчас. Назвать это как-то иначе не получалось при всем многообразии испанского и английского языков вместе взятых. Спрятавшись за полами шляпы, Кугар наблюдал, как он медленно погружает банан в рот, а затем, каждый раз, блаженно прикрыв глаза, жует и глотает. Судя по смеющемуся взгляду, Дженсен совершенно точно знал, какой эффект производит каждое его движение, и бессовестно этим пользовался.

Терпеть эту пытку быстро стало невыносимым. А разгуливать со стояком по общей кухне Кугар не собирался, даже если они с Дженсеном были здесь вдвоем. Не считая банана, который заканчивался столь же стремительно, как твердел член в штанах.

Дождавшись, когда у Дженсена в руках останется лишь кожура, Кугар нарочито медленно поднялся и направился к лестнице на второй этаж. Его часто сравнивали с большой хищной кошкой. Сейчас, замерев в полутемной комнате, он полностью оправдывал свое прозвище.

Долго ждать не пришлось.

Дженсена не хватило даже на пять минут. Как его с такой выдержкой не пристрелили еще до Лузеров, знала одна Санта Муэрте. И хотя Кугар был ей бесконечно благодарен за это, прямо сейчас воздавать ей хвалу в его планы не входило.

Стоило Дженсену шагнуть в темную комнату, он тут же оказался прижат к стене. Кугар не дал ему ни минуты, прежде чем поцеловал, прикусив губу и проталкивая колено между его ног. Словно на это и надеялся, Дженсен глухо, удовлетворенно застонал. Видимо, до сих пор считал, что все идет по его плану. 

– Стой, где стоишь, – шепнул Кугар, отстранившись, но вместо того, чтобы привычно сразу опуститься на колени, стянул с шеи арафатку. 

Дженсен так и стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, и продолжал ошалело улыбаться, будто Рождество и увольнительная наступили досрочно. Но маневр Кугара, когда тот свернул арафатку в жгут, понял безошибочно. На мгновение улыбка Дженсена стала еще шире, а потом он приоткрыл рот, без стеснения позволяя просунуть ткань между губ и завязать импровизированный кляп на затылке. После чего он откинулся на стену, словно ноги его больше не держали.

Кугар буквально упал на колени. Обычно он так не торопился. До возвращения Клэя и остальных оставалось не меньше получаса, спешить было некуда. Но желание жгло изнутри слишком сильно, растекаясь горячими волнами вдоль позвоночника. Собственный член, болезненно напряженный, уже давно требовал разрядки, однако Кугар был слишком занят тем, чтобы спустить штаны и боксеры Дженсена до колен. Тот шумно дышал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Повязка на губах – такая мелочь, но абсолютное доверие, с которым Дженсен позволил ее на себя надеть, заводило даже больше его представления с бананом.

Перед тем, как взять член в рот, Кугар поднял взгляд. В полутемной комнате Дженсен точно не мог рассмотреть его лица, но привычка устанавливать зрительный контакт – на поле боя, в постели, за карточным столом или посреди людной комнаты – въелась накрепко. Иногда Кугар ловил себя на том, что чувствует, когда Дженсен смотрит на него, даже в минуты перед пробуждением, между сном и явью. 

Первое же прикосновение губ к головке заставило Дженсена глухо застонать сквозь кляп и выгнуться всем телом. Он схватился руками за плечи Кугара, который продолжал вбирать его член все глубже. Сегодня вместо срывающегося на крик голоса слышались только шумные вздохи и приглушенные арафаткой стоны. Кугара все устраивало. Помогая себе рукой, он сходу взял быстрый, безжалостный ритм, не давая Дженсену времени опомниться. А когда почувствовал, как тот начинает трястись всем телом, не выдержал – сунув руку к себе в штаны, обхватил член и принялся дрочить в такт движениям собственного рта.

Накрыло их почти одновременно. Даже сквозь повязку Дженсен умудрился вскрикнуть, изливаясь Кугару в рот и цепляясь за его плечи изо всех сил. Сглатывая сперму, тот почти пропустил момент, когда собственное возбуждение стало ослепительной вспышкой, на мгновение лишившей способности двигаться и соображать. 

Немного придя в себя, он выпустил член изо рта и наблюдал, как Дженсен сползает по стене на пол. В ушах до сих пор стучал пульс, а тело ощущалось легким и неповоротливым одновременно. Окончательно очнуться от блаженного забытья получилось, только когда Дженсен одним движением стянул с себя арафатку. Во всем был виноват головокружительный оргазм, но до Кугара не сразу дошло, что происходит. Пока он пытался отдышаться, Дженсен потянулся к его руке, один за другим вобрал в рот перепачканные в сперме пальцы и принялся вылизывать их, не отводя взгляда от его лица. Кугар сглотнул, чувствуя, как по спине бегут мурашки.

По прикидкам Кугара до возвращения остальных Лузеров у них оставалось минут десять или пятнадцать. Но на один поцелуй этого времени должно было хватить.

* * *

Когда Кугар проснулся следующим утром, комната уже опустела. Каким образом Дженсен, обычно спавший до последней минуты, умудрился не только встать раньше него, но и не разбудить, оставалось загадкой. Вместо обычно обитающих на его кровати проводов и деталей от электроники, сейчас там красовался банан. Кугар широко, предвкушающе улыбнулся. Он умел читать намеки, особенно настолько красноречивые.


End file.
